


A Different Beat

by malsevie



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malsevie/pseuds/malsevie
Summary: After the happenings in Pitch Perfect 3, Emily heads back to Barden to recruit new Bellas but little did she knew that she'd fall in love with one of them.





	1. Chapter 1: The Guitar Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly AU as Emily is the only Bella again but aside from that everything is pretty much just the way it is.
> 
> This is actually dedicated to @Igbtmitchsen and @sohfias.

It was the student activities fair yet again at Barden University, senior, Emily Junk is very much determined to get new members for The Barden Bellas. The legacy was very much stoked as usual to hand out fliers to promote The Bellas, which oddly scares off some people that fact always baffled her since day one.

Emily was fixing up the fliers on one side of the table as she lowly hummed. Caught up in her zone, she felt a poke on her side which startled her as she pivoted her head towards the person only to see that it was the one and only, Beca Mitchell.

“BECA!” She exclaimed, embracing the smaller brunette— a camera snapped a photo of the two which may have disturbed Beca.

“Dude, no photos!” The brunette spoke, turning towards the raven haired girl with the camera.

“Oh, gosh. Sorry— I didn't mean it that way.” She apologized, raising her hands in surrender.

“If that gets on the Internet, I'm coming for you.” Threatened Beca.

“I swear it won't, trust me. I only take pics for fun not profit.” Explained the raven haired girl, lowering her hands.

“It's cool, no worries.” Intervened Emily. “But hey since you're here, I figured you might be interested in joining The Bellas.”

“Acapella? Never tried that before.” Replied the girl.

“Let me guess, you probably even heard about it since ten seconds ago?” Blurted Beca.

“Oh, I know about acapella a long time ago. In fact, I know that you both are legends of acapella.”

“So, why haven't you tried acapella before?” Inquired Emily.

“Because I was busy trying out all the order clubs and stuff on campus, just wanted to save the best for last.” She shrugged.

“You joined all the clubs on campus?” Beca furrowed her brows, baffled.

“Yeah,” She nods. “It's like what my mom always say: you're life ain't complete unless you try everything at least once.” The brunettes then pass a look towards each other as if the raven haired girl had reminded them of someone they knew.

“I bet you're quite the skillful person, aren't you?” Emily teased, chuckling. The raven haired girl arched a brow, confused before the tall brunette pulled herself back together. “Oh— uh, I guess I'll see at auditions next week?”

“You can definitely count on it.” The raven haired girl bobbed her head up and down into a nod as she gave off a lopsided smile, before leaving.

“Did you seriously not just ask her name?” Beca inquired.

“Was I really supposed to? I mean we'll find out at the audition anyway.” Assured the taller brunette.

“Dude, seriously?” She arched a brow at the legacy.

“What do you even mean?” At this point, Emily was just really confused.

“You know what I— never mind! Just keep handing out fliers.” Stated the shorter brunette as she held out a flyer towards the blonde in front of their booth, which the blonde took willingly.

“Oh my god! You're Beca Mitchell!” Exclaimed the blonde.

“Yeah, no shit.” Beca nodded, giving off a slightly sarcastic smile that had caused the blonde to gulp as she was slightly taken aback.

“We're sorry about that.” Emily apologized. “She's still sorta adjusting to the whole having fans thing.” Beca passes the taller brunette a glare, shaking her head. “So— are you interested in joining The Bellas?”

“Heck yeah, I am!” The blonde nodded. “Come on, you guys are literally the best acapella group out there. I saw your performance at The Worlds three years ago and it just changed my life. And Emily, Flashlight is amazing, I swear!”

“Thanks! We really appreciate the support.” Emily gave off a bright smile. “I guess we'll be expecting you at our auditions, um— what's your name again?”

“Oh, it's Rose. Rose Adams. And totes!” She nodded.

“Awesome! We'll be counting on that.” Responded Beca.

“I swear you both can count on me.” Rose finger guns towards the two before leaving.

“So, I asked her name— are you happy?” Interrogated Emily.

“I really didn't care what her name was, the important issue here is that you should've asked the first girl's name.”

“Why? What's so important about her?” The legacy gave off a baffled look.

“Geez, you're _really_ bad at reading signs.”

“Well, that's really helpful.” Muttered Emily. “So, you coming to auditions next week?”

“I'll have to check on my schedule first.”

~•~•~

Being alone in the Bellas' house was something Emily was already used to, it didn't really bother her as much but being alone does leave her to her thoughts a lot of times. Though something really bothered her right now, it's the fact the she didn't ask the raven haired girl what her name was. She didn't know why it bothered her so much when she barely knows the girl, plus the thought that Beca kept bugging her for not asking the girl's name really disturbed her. Why did Beca even kept pushing her to know the girl's name? It was quite odd. But the brunette just shakes those thoughts off and ended up calling Aubrey.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up.” She muttered.

“Hi, Emily! What's wrong?” The blonde greeted from the other end of the line.

“Nothing, really. I just wanted to ask if you could come to the auditions to help me out?”

“Sure thing. Just text me the time and date, I'll be there.”

“Awesome! I'll send them to you now.” A smile crawled upon her brims as she hang up, proceeding to send the blonde the time and date.

~•~•~

Emily and Aubrey were already seated behind their usually table when Beca arrived, which may have shocked Aubrey.

“Beca! Oh my god, I didn't know you'd be here.” The blonde hugged the small brunette.

“Yeah, well, Em invited me to come over to watch those that'll audition and to help her out, of course.” Explained Beca.

“Did you really need this much help, Em?” Asked Aubrey.

“Well, I'm indecisive sometimes. And I need The Bellas to have the best singers before I leave.” Reasoned Emily. Aubrey and Beca gazed at each other before nodding towards the legacy as a petite brunette came up on stage.

“Hi, I'm Tori Reyes! I'm here to audition for The Bellas. I will be singing Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara.” She gave off a smile before she started singing the song. She was pretty great as the three Bellas did found her to be, after her came Rose from the booth last week. The blonde gave off a great rendition of Sign of the Times that Aubrey applauded.

There were pretty much a bunch of girls and boys that turned up at the audition, some of them were pretty great— some not so much. Emily already had her pick which she may still needed to discuss with Beca and Aubrey yet she was still waiting for that raven haired girl.

“So, that's pretty much it.” Spoke Aubrey. “You already have a great set for the New Bellas.” Whilst Aubrey's talking, Emily may have caught a glimpse of someone peeking out of the backstage— it was the raven haired girl!

“Wait, not just yet. There's still someone.” The brunette gestured towards the girl in the backstage who walked up on stage with her guitar.

“You do realize that this an acapella audition, right?” Asked Ryder O'Hara, the new leader of The Treblemakers.

“Yeah, pretty aware of that.” The raven haired girl nodded.

“Then what's with the guitar?” Questioned Aubrey.

“It fits well with the song I'm about to sing.”

“Strictly no instruments, sweetie.” Insisted Aubrey.

“Just let her do her thing, Aubrey.” Emily defended.

“Aca-scuse me?” The blonde gave off an offended look.

“I'm the leader of The Bellas now and what I say goes. She's using the guitar.” Emily made that pretty clear enough for everyone in the auditorium.

“Whoa.” Was the only thing that slipped out of Beca's mouth.

“Are you really just going to let this slip?” Aubrey turned towards Beca with a brow arched.  
  
“Just let the girl sing, Aubrey.” Stated Beca.

“Fine.” Aubrey huffed. “Hold on a second, what's your name?”

“Riley Alvarez.” The raven haired girl responded with a faint smile. “May I sing now?”

“Anytime your ready.” Emily nodded and Riley started playing Sleepover by Hayley Kiyoko on her guitar as chatter stared rise from The Trebles at the back but Emily just had her eyes on the girl and during the moment Riley started singing it was all the brunette could hear despite the chatter going on— it's as if the world was only her and Riley this lasted until the end of the song. The auditorium was filled with applaud when Riley had finished despite the others disapproving at first.

“Whoa.” Emily looked up at her, amused. “That was amazing.”

“Thanks.” Riley smiled, warmly as Beca and Aubrey gazed Emily and the girl before back to each other with a rather lopsided smile on their brims.


	2. Chapter 2: Aca-initiation Toner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's Chapter 2 as promised. It's sorta crappy but I did my best.

Emily had sent out the letters to each person that had gotten in to The Bellas, leaving them in front of their dorm rooms. Thankfully, Beca and Aubrey had decided for the Aca-intiation which was just the one of the few things they had agreed with over the years that Emily had known them. But that aside, the new members of the Bellas started knocking on the door, one after the other.

As soon as everyone was complete, Emily distributed to them their scarves as Aubrey lit the ritual candles.

“Are those really necessary?” Beca whispered towards Aubrey.

“Trust me, this adds to the effect, Beca.” Retorted Aubrey as the small brunette rolled her eyes. The tall blonde turned towards Emily. “Do you want me to do it or you?”

“I-I could do it, unless you want to do it for at least one last time.” Offered Emily. Aubrey nodded as she turned towards the new Bellas.

“Okay, first of all let's begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you.” Stated Aubrey as Emily held the glass out towards Riley.

“Uh, quick question.” Spoke Elizabeth Carter. “Is that like actually blood? Because I've heard drinking human blood develops vampirism.”

“I don't know where you got that but no, it's not actual blood.” Beca shook her head as the rest proceeded to drink from the glass before Poppy Davies returned it to Emily.

“If you all just put your scarves on your right hand.” Said Aubrey, which everyone did. “I, sing your name.” The new Bellas all sang their names in chorus up until Aubrey had signaled them to stop. “Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman.” They repeated after the blonde. “And I solemnly—”

“Yeah, that's actually it.” Beca had to cut her off, eventually. “That's just the oath, really.” She chuckled awkwardly as Emily nodded in agreement. Riley had passed them a baffled look.

“So, Bellas, let's party!” Exclaimed Emily.

~•~•~

The Bellas made their way into the Aca-initiation party at The Trebles, this time through the front door.

“Welcome to Aca-initiation night, ladies.” Spoke Emily with a bright smile.

“We'll just go get some drinks.” Stated Aubrey, taking Beca by the hand as she headed towards the bar. The other Bellas had headed off their different directions, leaving only Riley, Emily, and Rose.

“Aca-initiation night, always fun as ever.” Said Riley.

“Wait, you've been in to one of these?” Asked Rose, skeptically.

“Yeah.” She nods.

“I never thought you were quite the party person.” Remarked Emily.

“I'm not. I'm only here because of her.” The raven haired girl pointed towards the brunette, Zara Jackson, who was struggling to carry three cups of beer as she headed towards them.

“Someone take these drinks.” Zara pleaded, both Emily and Riley took a cup. “Oh, take this one.” The brunette offered the drink towards Rose.

“Isn't that for you?” The blonde arched a brow, curiously.

“Nah, I'm more of a wine and cocktail person.” Replied Zara as Rose finally took the drink.

“How classy.” Rose gave off a smirk towards the brunette, winking.

“Yeah.” The brunette nodded. “Oh, I'm Zara Jackson by the way.” She held her hand out for Rose and Emily to shake, which they did.

“How formal too.” Commented Emily as she downed her drink. “I'm just gonna go refill my cup.”

“Make good choices.” Riley remarked, before Emily headed off.

“So, uh, Riles, you were saying that Zara is the reason you're here.” Continued Rose.

“Oh, that's actually because I may have wanted to make a film but I'm not sure yet what's it about.” Responded Zara.

“What's with Riley then?” The blonde gave off a baffled look.

“I actually am the best cinematographer she knows so I film whatever she tells me to.” Added Riley.

“Way to start an indie film.” Said the blonde as the two nodded. Meanwhile, Abigail Clark and Ally Kennedy were standing on the side— keeping it on the down low.

“So, did you plan on being a Bella or was it just a spur of the moment kind of thing?” Asked Abby.

“Trust me, I've been wanting to be a Bella since freshman year too bad then I didn't exactly got in.” Nodded Ally.

“Why so?” The blonde arched a brow at her.

“Didn't make the cut, I was actually really close.” Stated the brunette.

“Oh, I see. You know, this is actually pretty random but like there's eleven of us, do you think two of us would become a couple?”

“Yeah. My bet's on Emily and the guitar girl, Riley.”

“You think they'd be the couple?” The blonde gave off a skeptical look.

“Seriously, have you even seen how Emily looks at her?” Questioned Jaime Sato as she walked up to the two.

“You know, what? Twenty bucks from both of you they don't become a couple.” Staked Abby.  
  
“Deal.” Ally and Jaime spoke in unison. Emily was at the bar with Beca and Aubrey, refilling her cup for who-knows-what-time.

“Hey, Em. You really take it easy with the drinks.” Advised Beca as the taller brunette downed her cup.

“Don't worry, Beca. I'm still standing.” Her words were really starting to slur as she chuckled. “I'm just gonna go to Riley.” She said before she started walking.

“I told you stop her five cups ago.” Muttered Aubrey.

“She was still doing fine then.” Reasoned Beca.

“Oh, you knew where this was heading.” Aubrey huffed. Emily approached Poppy and Riley with a wave, giggling.

“Hey, Ems. Everything alright?” Asked Poppy.

“Hell, yeah! Everything is totally fine! In fact everything's so wonderful!” Exclaimed Emily.

“She's drunk, isn't she?” Poppy whispered towards Riley, who nodded.

“Look, Em, maybe it's best for you that I take you back to your room so you could your sleep.” Spoke Riley.

“You know, Riles, have I ever told you that you are pretty?” Asked Emily.

“You don't know what you're saying, honey.” Responded the raven haired girl.

“You're so pretty and talented— YOU JUST BLOW ME AWAY!” Emily was shouting now. “YOU'RE LITERALLY THE MOST TALENTED PERSON I'VE EVER MET, I MEAN YOU CAN SING, PLAY THE GUITAR, TAKE GOOD PHOTOS, AND I'M SURE THAT—” Emily was cut off when Riley kissed her as it was the only way she thought of to keep her from continuing her statement. From the bar, both Aubrey and Beca had seen this. The blonde was actually quite shocked.

“You were right all along! She does have a toner for her!” Stated Aubrey.  
  
“I could never go wrong about these stuff, Aubrey.” The brunette shrugged.


	3. It's Bellas, Pitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Tagalog words are included in this chapter, because I may have wanted to explore on Hailee's Filipino roots which I headcanoned Emily to have as well. So, enjoy! :)

One by one The New Barden Bellas started to fill up their rehearsal room, sure they live in one house but some of them were just really hard to wake up apparently. Chatter filled the room, most of them were talking about what happened at the party. Riley had decided to keep her mouth shut about it despite everyone asking her about it ever since, even her dear roommate, Evelyn Morgan was talking about it even if she was sorta annoyed by Riley.

Emily was the last one to arrive which was quite ironic, but she had a reason as Stacie came with her. Though, none of the Bellas gave attention to their entry with an exception to Riley as everyone else was busy with the conversation.

“Guys, hey.” Emily called in attempt to grab their attention, but didn't work out all too well. “Guys. Let's get started— guys, hey. Seriously, you guys.” The brunette looked over towards Stacie, sighing as everyone else was too busy gossiping. “Ano ba! Masyado na tayong masaya, Bellas!” This eventually grabbed everyone's attention but they were all confused as they didn't seem to know what Emily had just said. The brunette finally gave off a weak smile. “Finally, got your attention. Great. Okay, so first order of business, everyone meet Stacie.” She gestured towards the older Bella. “She's here to help us with our first gig at the Alpha Sigma Kappa Annual Fall Mixer.” Evelyn then raises her hand and the brunette arches a brow towards. “Yes?”

“How did we get this gig again?” The blonde asked.

“Because she puked on Chanel Number 1.” Tori replied.

“Was that after she ki—” Beth's question remain unfinished as Emily cuts her off.

“Yeah, let's not talk about that right now.” Stated Emily. “Anyways, we'll be doing a Britney Spears medley since they're hardcore Britney stans.”

“Britney?!” Inquired Poppy with a rather shocked yet excited look on her face.

“Can I do the entrance and say 'it's Britney, bitch?” Asked Abby.

“Yeah, uh. . .” Emily turned towards Stacie. “Stacie, care to explain?”

“Well, I'll be here with you guys today and tomorrow's practices. Since some Britney dance moves can be hard to get on point.”

“Yeah, so is there a set for this already?” Ally inquired.

“There is actually.” Replied Emily. “We'll be singing Baby, One More Time, Womanizer, I'm A Slave 4 U, and Me Against the Music.”

“Wait, you didn't include Toxic?” Riley arched a brow, curiously. “That's like the best Britney song in my opinion.”

“Yeah, Toxic would be really good for the set.” Seconded Rose.

“Um, it just reminds of something.” Emily responded, vaguely.

“A lover? A kiss maybe?” Teased Jaime.

“With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride. . .” Sang Evelyn, lowly as she may have been referencing to the kiss that happened at the party. A low chuckle then filled the room which really baffled Emily as she sighed.

“Ay nako.” She muttered. “Okay, anyways, I picked those that will be doing a solo through your performances during your auditions. So, Evelyn you'll be doing Baby, One More Time, Beth, Abby, take Womanizer and I'm a Slave 4 U, and Riley, you'll be doing a duet with me during Me Against The Music.”

“Kinky.” Commented Jaime with a smirk. Emily passed her a glare, shaking her head.

“Okay, let's get started.” The brunette smiled as she clasped her hands together. “Stacie, take the stage.”

“Wait, who kissed who?” Stacie whispered towards Emily.

“Trust me, if I knew I'd get what's up with the teasing.” Replied Emily as Stacie nodded.

“Alright, ladies. Let's just move these chairs and start with Baby, One More Time.”

~•~•~

Later that night, Emily was heading to her room when she heard someone singing Toxic from one of the rooms, but she immediately knew it was Riley as there was guitar playing. The brunette had followed the sound to Riley's room, leaning against the door frame as she watched the raven haired girl sing. But heck, she wasn't couldn't hold back a chuckle which alerted Riley of her presence.

“Hey.” Greeted the raven haired girl. “Didn't see there. You heard all that?”

“Yeah.” Emily nodded. “You were easily heard through the hallway. But that rendition was actually pretty nice.”

“Thanks— so, now I just really wanna ask why you don't want this song in on the set?”

“Well.” Emily spoke as she headed in. “Uh, don't tell this to anyone but The Bellas and I preformed Toxic while we were in a hostage crisis.”

“Seriously?” Riley gave off a skeptical look.

“Yeah.” She nodded. “It was quite an odd day. It's was really insane, trust me. Out of all the songs we could sing, we really chose Toxic as our possible last song ever.”

“That's nuts.” Riley chuckled. “And really hilarious.”

“I know right?” Emily giggled. “But if you want I'd sing that with you at a karaoke bar, like seriously.”

“Well, then just give me a day and which karaoke bar. Let's do it.” Riley nodded.

“I will get back to you on that.” Spoke the brunette as she starts to head out the door. “Goodnight, by the way.”  
  
“Goodnight.” The raven haired girl winked at her.


	4. Chapter 4: A Crush?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, this took a while but here it is! I just really keep getting worse in writing but I hope you enjoy!

Emily was getting really tense, it was their first gig and their set wasn't completely polished. Stacie assured her that everything was going to go okay, yet the brunette still doubted that. Sure, they rehearsed properly but not fully since didn't all quite get to do everything in a continuous sequence. It was going to be a mess.

“Hey, Em, everything alright?” Riley asked as she pulled the brunette out of her daze.

“Huh? What? Yeah.” She nods. “Everything's cool. Real cool.”

“You sure? Because you look really nervous, it's not like your first time, right?”

“It's fine, Riles. Seriously, there's nothing to worry about it's just the first time for all of us to perform together in public, you know.” The brunette shrugged, before massaging her temples.

“It's gonna turn out great.” Said the raven haired girl as she placed her hands on Emily's shoulder, giving off a reassuring smile. “Trust me, we got this, okay?” Somehow, Riley calmed her down. The brunette felt better now with the assurance that the raven haired girl had given as they got into formation. The moment they were all set up, Evelyn started singing Baby, One More Time. It was quite the audience impact, really which made Emily's chest feel lighter as their performance progressed.

Soon enough, Beth and Abby took the stage with the mashup of Womanizer and I'm A Slave 4 U. Everyone was very much in to it now but then Emily started to get nervous again as it was her and Riley's turn after this. Yet out of nowhere, moments before their duet, Riley flashed her a reassuring look and for a while the world just stopped. Until everything just snapped back as she and Riley started duet of Me Against The Music, everything was just fine she felt really comfortable as she performed with the raven haired girl. They very much ended with a bang and a round of applause, but what Emily couldn't help do was to immediately hug Riley. She didn't quite expect that the raven haired girl would hug her back but it made her feel better either way.

“Hey, Bellas!” A familiar voice spoke which made Emily turn, only to realize that it was Ashley.

“Ashley! Oh my god!” The brunette went on to embrace the former Bella. “What are you doing here? How's Jessica?”

“Oh, she's fine! I actually came here to ask for your help.” Stated Ashley.

“Who is she exactly?” Rose whispered to Ally.

“With what?” Emily asked, arching a brow.

“Well, I'm proposing to Jessica.” Whispered the other brunette.

“Oh, oh, you definitely have my help for that.” The taller brunette turned towards the other Bellas. “Alright, let's change and meet at the rehearsals room, kay?”

~•~•~

Emily and Ashley were very much discussing ideas for the proposal when the others started to come, the taller brunette cleared up her throat as soon as everyone was seated.

“Alright, everyone, meet Ashley.” She gestures towards the other brunette. “We are going to help her with her proposal.”

“Oh, can I please be counted out of this one?” Inquired Beth.

“Why exactly?” Emily arched a brow, curiously.

“Because...I'm the destroyer of engagements.”

“That's just a bad thing to describe yourself.” Stated Abby.

“No, seriously. Like every time someone tries to propose within the same vicinity as I am, it turns into a disaster. The first time was when I lost the ring and so the guy ended giving the girl a fruit loop which resulted to a break up, then there's also the time when I accidentally tipped over a candle that caught the girl's dress on fire, so. . .”

“Okay, that was quite the handful.” Spoke Ashley. “Anybody else here bad luck to engagements? No?”

“Anyways, back to the bigger topic. We are going to sing Can't Help Falling In Love for that.” Intervened Emily, which filled the room with cheers. “I and someone else in this room shall be doing the duet for that. We'll still have to see who that other person is.”  
  
“What about her?” Ashley gestured towards Riley. “I mean you two did a really good duet earlier, I don't see what's wrong with that.”

“I second the motion.” Blurted Rose.

“Well, that depends if, uh—” Emily was pretty much starting to ramble. “. . .If Riley wants to, you know— sing another duet with me.”

“Why wouldn't I want to?” Riley inquired, arching a brow, baffled.

“See? She's not opposed to it.” Spoke Ashley.

“What's with the sudden hesitance, Em? I mean you and Riles have undeniable chemistry anyways.” Jaime said, very much referring to the kiss the brunette and the raven haired girl had.

“Nothing, it's nothing.” Emily shook her head, somewhat baffled. “Guess it's another duet from Riley and me. So, that's it for today.” The brunette nodded, dismissively as everyone stood up to leave. “Riley, wait!” She called.

“Yeah?” Said the raven haired girl, turning towards the brunette.

“Is it cool if you help me make an...um— uh...” Emily was weirdly running out of words today.

“An arrangement?” Riley very much finished the brunette's statement.

“Yes, that.” The brunette nodded.

“Sure, do you want me to swing by room or the other way around?”

“Oh, I'll be at your room by five.”

“Make sure to knock this time.” Riley winked, before leaving. Ashley then approached Emily would a rather curious look.

“Are you crushing on her?” She'd ask.

“What? No. Why you think that?”

“I mean you ramble and act all awkward when you talk to her. Anyone who doesn't know would think you have a toner for her.”

“I do not, I swear I do not.” Emily shook her head.

“Then could you explain to me why it's as if everyone almost thinks the same thing as I do?”

“I honestly don't know, they've been like that since the day after Aca-initiation night.” The taller brunette sighed. “Am I really crushing on her?”

“That's something I can't answer, only you could.”


	5. Chapter 5: A Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while! But just so you all know the last words in the chapter translates into 'I like you.'

The first thing Emily heard was guitar strings being plucked from the other side of the wall, and then she hears this voice— an angelic voice. She knew it was Riley singing. She was positive of it.

“Shot me out of the sky, you're my kryptonite. You keep making me weak, kept frozen and can't breathe.” The raven haired girl's voice persuaded Emily to get out of bed and head over to the other's room as if her singing was luring her in. “Something's gotta give now, cause I'm dying just to make you see. That I need you here with me now, cause you've got that one thing.”

“So, get out, get out, get out of my head.” Emily joined in, which didn't really surprised Riley as she kept playing the guitar. It only put a smile on Riley's face. “And fall in to my arms instead, I don't, I don't, don't know what it is but I need that one thing. And you've got that one thing.” The raven haired girl stopped strumming as she and Emily beamed at each other, sweetly.

“So, uh, morning jams, huh?” Spoke Emily.

“Yeah. . .” Riley nodded. “Wait, did I wake you up?”

“Oh, no. Not at all.” She shook her head. “I mean sort of, but your voice is a wonderful sound to wake up to. For a moment I thought I was dead and already in heaven.”

“Way to flatter me, Junk.” Remarked Riley with a smirk.

“I only state facts, Alvarez.” The brunette shrugged. “Anyways, got ideas for our arrangement of Can't Help Falling In Love for Ashley's proposal?”

“I do, actually. We could start practicing later that is if everyone's free.”

“Oh, we don't really need everyone. The others aren't available on that night so, we're only taking Sophie, Rose, Alexis, and Zara's coming to get the proposal on tape for her student documentary. Plus we don't all fit in the little canoe.”

“So, practice later then?” Riley arched a brow, curiously.

“Yeah, I'll meet up with you guys at the rehearsals room.” The brunette nodded.

~•~•~

Ashley was listening to the arrangement Riley and the others had practiced as Emily arrived at the rehearsals room, but she remained by the entrance as she decided to listen to the arrangement. The brunette was rather mesmerized by it, but her soul focus was on Riley's voice. That's all she ever focused on, it confused her actually. There was really something about Riley that turns her on, wait was she starting to have feelings for her?

The brunette shook off her thoughts and headed up to the rest of the group with a soft smile.

“Oh, finally you're here!” Exclaimed Riley, joyously.

“Hey, Em. Riles, here was just letting me listen to the arrangement she and the others fixed up awhile ago.” Spoke Ashley. “It's wonderful, all that's missing is you.”

“Well, actually for the meantime we had Sophie sing your parts. Did you know she has amazing vocals?” Inquired the raven haired girl.

“Not as amazing as yours, Riles.” Remarked Sophie with a wink.

“...Uh, yeah, definitely.” Emily nodded as her smile may have fainted a bit. “Her rendition of Unchained Melody at her audition was great.”

“Thanks, Em.” The blonde gave off a warm smile, which Emily faintly returned.

“Anyways, let's all get to work. Riley, can you run me down on how this goes?” Asked Emily.

“Sure thing.” The raven haired girl nodded. “It's pretty simple, really. It just goes like this. . .” Riley started singing the brunette's part but to Emily it was as if the world was all colorless except for Riley. All she saw was the raven haired girl.

~•~•~

It was proposal night, Emily was rushing The Bellas and Zara to get on the canoe as so that they could stick to the plan and not come in late. Riley was the first to get on as she assisted Sophie in getting on the canoe, Emily then leaned towards Alexis as they strode together towards the canoe.

“What's up with that?” The taller brunette asked.

“They seem like they're in to each other.” Stated Alexis as she advanced onto the canoe, this apparently made Emily's mood drop a bit.

“Jealous, I see.” Teased Rose as she walked past Emily while Zara gave off a giggle as they got on the canoe. Emily then followed after them as they started to paddle towards the gazebo across the lake.

The group eventually started to sing when they were close enough to the gazebo, which filled Jessica's face with amusement while Emily kept her eyes locked on Riley. In the middle of the song, Ashley eventually knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring.

“Jessica, will you marry me?” She spoke.

“Yes!” Exclaimed Jessica with a bright smile on her face as Ashley stood up and put on the ring on Jessica. The two eventually hugged and kissed, before Ashley turned towards The Bellas.

“She said yes!” Said Ashley.

“What?” Emily muttered, snapping out of her daze as she was she was staring at Riley. The brunette eventually realized what had happened. “OH MY GOD YES!” She jumped in excitement, which definitely rocked the boat and almost caused her to fall off but Riley caught her. So, instead they both fall over within the canoe.

The world just slowed down there, Emily started into Riley's eyes as their faces were inches away, she says: “Gusto kita.”


	6. Chapter 6: Jealousy at The Riff Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a really long while, I blame @viIlainkids who made this aca-mazing chapter for y'all.

Emily pretty much kept her distance from Riley ever since what happened the other night. She shouldn't have said that. Well, Riley probably didn't understand that which is the good part of it. But what if the other had looked it up or something? Oh, god.

The brunette was heading down the stairs when she heard someone knocking on the door, simultaneously. It's as if this person had been knocking for a while now. Emily turned towards the kitchen to check why no one was answering the door, but all she saw was that Riley and Sophie were busy chatting with a bag of chips which made her shake her head as she continues on to open the door. As soon as she did, it was revealed that it had been Chloe who was knocking.

“Chloe!” Exclaimed Emily with a bright grin, pulling the ginger into a hug. “Oh my god! What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I'm hosting the riff off Thursday night!” The ginger spoke, excitedly as she pulled away.

“Wait, you are?” The brunette arched a brow, curiously.

“Yeah!” Chloe nodded. “Wait, is there something wrong with that?”

“Oh, nothing!” Emily shook her head. “I was just surprised and all. Anyways, please come in.” She moved over to give way for the other, who eagerly came in.

“So, you guys ready for it?” Asked Chloe as they headed into the living room.

“Yeah, definitely.” She nodded. “We even readied a theme for the occasion.”

“A theme?”

“Oh, we're going all black this year to show some unity coming from The Bellas.”

“Well, let's hope that unity could already bring the group to win a riff off, yeah?” Chloe joked, they both chuckled.

“Hopefully. I mean we wouldn't want to jinx it or anything.” The brunette shrugged.

“Give me back the camera, Rose!” Zara was heard as she and the blonde were heading down the stairs, catching both Chloe's and Emily's attention.

“Oh, here they go again.” Muttered Emily.

“Relax, Z. I got this.” Rose spoke as she pans the camera towards Chloe and Emily. “Oh my god! Chloe Beale!” She squealed, pushing the camera into Zara's hands before squeezing herself in between Chloe and Emily.

“Careful!” Growled Zara, huffing.

“Oh god, I can't believe you're really here! I'm such a big fan! When you did those bass notes at the 2012 ICCAs, I was just blown away.” Complimented Rose.

“Wait, you were there?” Chloe inquired as a brow perked up.

“No, I just watched it on the internet.” Stated the blonde. “Is it cool if I get your autograph?”

“Totes!” The ginger nodded.

“Awesome! I'll just go get my scarf and a pen.” Rose rushed back upstairs to get her stuff.

“Aubrey wouldn't want that tainted!” Advised Chloe, turning towards Emily. “Well, she's a handful.”

“She really is, actually.” Emily nodded in agreement before turning towards Zara. “You coming to the riff off to film?”

“Of course, I wouldn't want to miss that.” Replied Zara. “But first, I'll just film those two birdies in the kitchen.” The brunette headed off to the kitchen as Emily was glaring at Riley and Sophie who were there.

“Let me guess, they're the annoying couple.” Remarked Chloe.

“What? No! They're not a couple.” Emily sounded defensive. “They can't be.”

“Are you jealous?” The ginger teased with a smirk.

“Heck, no! Why would I be jealous? It's not like I have feelings for any of them. That's impossible.” She was very much rambling now.

“So, you are jealous.”

“Shut up, Chloe.” Emily turned on her heels, heading up the stairs.

“You can't deny this forever, Em!”

~•~•~

The Bellas arrived at the pool in their fancy all black outfits which baffled the other groups since there was really no memo about coming in matching outfits.

“Uh, did someone die?” Asked Caleb Berry from The Treblemakers. Beth furrowed her brows towards the male, shaking her head.

“Alright everyone, welcome to the riff-off!” Exclaimed Chloe causing the crowd to cheer. “And you wouldn't wanna guess what you guys are fighting for tonight. The winner will be receiving the mic Beca Mitchell used at The Citadel! To win, you must steal the song away from the group that is singing by picking off a word of their song and making it the first word of yours. If you can’t think of a song, you are...” The crowd claps twice. “Cut off!”

“If you repeat a song...” Chloe claps with them this time. “Cut off! Anyways, let's go check out what our first category is...” The ginger spins the wheel and it lands on 'Songs about calling out men'. “Oh, would you look at that.”

Sophie and Riley started it off with Take a Hint which made Emily feel uneasy on the side. The BU Harmonics stole it by singing What A Girl Is though they started with 'I'll' instead of 'you' which why...

“You are cut off!” Stated Chloe. “Now for our next category...” She spun the wheel yet again. “Girl groups of this century!”

The Treblemakers started it off with Black Magic by Little Mix. Alexis Williams and Jenna Wang then stole it through the word 'you' by singing Want You Back by Haim. The High Notes then attempted to steal it from them by singing The Way I Was.

“That band is fictional!” Argued Ryder, which caused Chloe to step up.

“Seriously, the marijuana needs to stop.” She remarked, before clapping twice. “You are cut off! Now, now, for our final category...” Chloe spins the wheel for one last time. “Keep Dreaming!”

Simon Applebaum, started the Treblemakers with Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This), which put The Bellas in a panic. Emily took this chance to impress, eventually by stealing through the word 'I' and sang Cool Kids by Echosmith, baffling the other Bellas as Chloe buried her face in her palms yet The Bellas accompanied Emily throughout the song until she eventually ended it.

“That was a really nice rendition, I must say.” Spoke Chloe. “But it wasn't exactly part of the 'dream' category, I'm sorry but...”

“You are cut off!” Exclaimed The Treblemakers in chorus. Emily buried her face in her palms, shaking her head.

“Guys, I'm so sorry.” Said Emily. “I swear I don't know what came over me.”

“Em, it's cool.” Comforted Riley. “I'm sure there's probably other riff offs to win this year, okay? Besides, you did great.” She gave off a wink that made Emily smile, weakly.

“Don't worry, Emily. We'll be winning the regionals, semi-finals, and finals anyway. Which are way more important.” Added Abby. Emily nodded as her smile grew bigger.

“You guys right, there more things to win. We'll make sure we win them, alright? This shouldn't bring us down.” Remarked the brunette.

~•~•~

Emily was studying when Chloe knocked on her door frame.

“Hey, can I come in?” Asked the ginger.

“Yeah, sure thing.” The brunette nodded as Chloe entered, closing the door shut. “So, what's up?”

“Look, I've been observing you during the riff off during Sophie and Riley's duet especially, you seemed really bothered by it.”

“Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Em, you can tell me anything.” Assured Chloe.

“Chlo, is this about because you think I'm jealous?”

“You know you can stop being vague about this, I know you and Riley kissed.”

“Me and Riley kissed?”

“Yeah.” The ginger nodded, realizing that Emily was probably drunk during that time. “And you're the last to know.”

“WAIT, WHEN?” The brunette was panicking now.

“...During the aca-initiation night. Beca told me that you didn't stop complimenting Riley so she kissed you.”

“Oh, god.” Emily shoved her face in her pillow, finally remembering that moment. “I made a huge mistake.”

“Wait, do you not like her?” The ginger arched a brow, curiously as Emily turned towards her.

“I like her. Like I really really like her, Chloe.”

 


	7. Chapter 7: It Means Something

Emily wasn't going to live in silence now that she knows Riley kissed her, she wanted to talk about it but it's literally been weeks since it happened. The Bellas probably don't give much attention about it anymore, but this really had to be done which was why she rushed to Riley despite the other was talking to Sophie.

“You kissed me.” Blurted Emily, which confused both the raven haired girl and the blonde.

“What?” Riley arched a brow.

“You. Kissed. Me.” Emily repeated.

“I did, yeah.” The raven haired girl nodded. “You're the last to know.”

“Wait, you still didn't know?” Asked Sophie.

“How was I not informed of this earlier?” Questioned the brunette.

“Em, look it's really nothing.” Remarked Riley.

“Nothing? How many times must I emphasize that you kissed me?!”

“Okay, I'm just gonna leave you two with that...” Sophie slowly slipped off her seat, rushing back to her room.

“Exactly! I kissed you and that's just it.” Riley spoke so blatantly, that Emily was really so close to questioning 'how.'

“Oh, so kisses are just nothing to you? Good to know.” Emily huffed, before storming off.

~•~•~

This was just the worst, Emily was just stuck in her room since yesterday afternoon when Riley passed off the kiss as if it was nothing. But to her it was something, especially now that she knows about it. It wasn't something that she hated, in fact she's kinda glad to know that Riley kissed her. Although, now all she wants is for that to be more than just a kiss.

The brunette was pulled out of her thoughts when her phone started ringing, it was Stacie. Could this be the help she's been waiting for?

“Hey, Stacie.” She answered. “What's up?”

“Oh, Em, hey! Can I ask you a favor?”

“Sure, ask away.”

“Okay, so this is quite sudden, but is it okay if you babysit Bella tonight? It's just I have a thing later, but don't worry I'll pay you twenty bucks an hour.”

“Yeah, I'll do it. What time do you want me there? Around six? Or seven?”

“Uh, maybe seven.”

“Alright, I will be there. Don't you worry.”

“Oh my god, thank you. You are a savior.”

“No problemo.” Spoke Emily, before Stacie hung up.

“Um, Em...” Zara, who had been standing at Emily's door, spoke up. “The Bellas were asking if you wanted to come with us later at the karaoke bar to loosen up.”

“Oh, wait, they all planned to go out on a party?” Emily arched a brow, curiously.

“Well, it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, coming from Beth.”

“I see...as much as I want to come, I can't. I promised Stacie I'll babysit Bella.” Yeah, well, she also didn't really want to see Riley for now. . .

“Oh, that's fine. Have fun babysitting.” Zara gave off a polite smile, before leaving.

~•~•~

Emily arrived at Stacie's five minutes before seven, it's like what Aubrey says: early is on time, on time is late. The brunette eventually rang the doorbell and to her surprise, it was Aubrey who answered the door.

“Aubrey! What are you doing here?” Inquired Emily, confused.

Aubrey placed a finger over her lips. “Shh.” The blonde then gestured for her to come in, which Emily did as she was lead to the living room.

“Oh, hey, Em!” Greeted Stacie, who gently placed Bella in her crib as she approached Emily and Aubrey with a smile. “I'm so glad you came!”

“Wait, hang on, are you two going on a date?” The younger brunette arched a brow, baffled.

“Look, we'd prefer if you don't tell the other Bellas just yet.” Replied Aubrey.

“Don't worry, my lips are sealed.” Emily mimicked zipping her lips.

“Great! Well, anyways, Bella just fell asleep and I just changed her a few minutes ago. So, if she wakes up just give her a bottle of milk and play a little bit of peek-a-boo, okay?” Spoke Stacie.

“Will do!” The legacy nodded with a smile.

“Okay, good. And we shall be going now, we'll see you later.” Stacie and Aubrey headed off, leaving Emily with Bella. The brunette eventually sat down next to Bella's crib, sighing deeply as she was tapping her foot, softly.

“So, guess I'm not the only legacy now, huh?” Joked Emily as if Bella could understand her, more say even care for what she has to say as Bella was asleep. “You know, I get you'd make a good leader for The Bellas one day. Well, that is if you do go to Barden when you grow up but I bet your mom tell you to go there. Oh, who knows? I mean we never know what could happen in the future, by the time you're my age maybe acapella isn't all too cool anymore. Hopefully, not.” Emily gave off a faint chuckle. “Gee, what am I even saying? Okay, here's what; when you meet someone that you really, really, really like, tell them. Don't follow my footsteps on that, I mean I would tell her but I just feel like it would mean nothing to her...like how our kiss meant nothing. It just sucks you know?” The brunette scoffed, shaking her head. “Oh, who am I even—” Bella then started crying which startled Emily and eventually lead to panic. The brunette rushed to get a bottle of milk and back to carry Bella and feed her. Despite feeding her, she was still crying which came to lead Emily into panically singing All I Can Do Is Smile but that didn't work either. She then eventually checked on Bella's diaper but it was still somewhat clean as Stacie had just changed it before they left. Heck, she was already panicking too much that she pulled out her phone and called Riley, out of all the people.

“Hey, Em. Everything alright?” Asked Riley.

“Riley, oh my god, I need your help.” Emily spoke, hastily. “Please, I'm begging you. I'll text you the address.” The brunette had to make it quick as she was still trying to calm Bella down.

It didn't take Riley long to arrive at Stacie's, that the raven haired girl immediately rushed inside upon Emily's permission to. Riley easily realized what the problem as she gestured for Emily to hand Bella to her, which the brunette did. The raven haired girl then started to sing Stand By Me, softly, to Bella, who was starting to calm down as the song progressed and Emily joined in on singing. This eventually led Bella to fall asleep in Riley's arms.

“You did it.” Emily spoke, softly as Riley gently placed Bella in her crib.

“Oh, you know all she needed was lullaby right?” Inquired Riley.

“I tried that, didn't quite work.”  
  
“Let me guess, you were panicking while singing. That's why.” Remarked Riley, that made Emily bite her lip, looking down. “But I just gotta ask, why did you call me first?”

“Look, not that I was eavesdropping on you and Sophie but I overheard that you took care of your younger siblings growing up. So I just that thought you had the most experience with this, guess I wasn't wrong.” Emily shrugged.

“Well, you sound like you've heard a lot.” Teased the raven haired girl.

“Okay, maybe, I was just eavesdropping a bit.” Emily gave off an apologetic chuckle. “Also, I know this is awkward but are you and So—”

“—we're not.” Riley already knew where it was heading. “You really thought that she and I were dating?”

“But you two are always talking to each other and all. It's really hard to think that you and her aren't a thing.”

“Come on, Em. We're just really close friends.” Riley gave off a chuckle. “Besides, Sophie's in to Alexis anyways so are we good now?”

“Yeah.” The brunette nodded. “Kinda— why did you kiss me when you could just cover my mouth you know?”

“I have to be honest with you, I've been asking myself the same question.” Replied the raven haired girl. “I guess something inside me just told me to do so.”

“So, it does mean something to you.”

“Of course, it would mean something to me, Emily.” Riley gave off a soft smile. “You mean something to me.”

Before Emily could reply, they heard the door creak open. It was Aubrey and Stacie, the two were rather shocked when they saw Riley.

“Oh, did you two have a babysitting date?” Inquired Aubrey.

“Uh, no, no. I just came to help her with something.” Explained Riley. “And now, I'm gonna get going.” She then hastily strides off.

“So, you and her, hm?” Commented Stacie as Emily shook her head. “She kissed you. Was that nothing?”

“No, it's nothing. There's definitely something.” Replied Emily.

“You like her, don't you?” Asked Aubrey.

“. . .Yes.”

“Well, looks like Beca was right all along.” The blonde turned towards Stacie. “Now you owe me five.”


End file.
